


Infinity War Was Just a Bad Dream

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Teen Groot has a nightmare. One where he dies, again, but this time it’s more vivid, more real. The other Guardians (especially Rocket) try their best to console him.





	1. Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War Spoilers ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Groot has a nightmare that seems all too real.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Groot and Rocket were back in their traveling pod along with the Asgardian who Groot had grown fond of, since other than Rocket, the teenaged Flora Colossus could talk to and who could understand him without either Rocket or Star-Munch needed to translate what he was really trying to say. So fond of in fact, that when the god needed a handle for his newly-forged weapon, Groot took it upon himself to grab the pieces of the axe and bound them together using his hand and promptly chomping that arm off, thus creating the weapon that the Asgardian, known as Thor, would be wielding.

They then crash landed in a lush green field, just outside a technically-advanced city. The trio got out of their pod to discover that there was a battle of epic proportions going on with the inhabitants of this planet against some other-worldly aliens, the likes of which neither Rocket, nor Groot, or Thor have ever seen before.

Thor spotted a close friend of his, part of this “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” that the God of Thunder told the Guardians about when he splattered on the front of the _Milano._

“Steve!” He called out over the battleground as the Super Soldier turned his attention to Thor as Groot shish kebabbed a set of three Outriders with an extended branch. “Oh, by the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree.”

“I am Groot!” The lanky teen corrected in his still-cracking voice.

“I’m Steve Rogers.” Cap introduced himself still amazed at Groot’s skills.

The battle still continued. Suddenly, their enemy, some giant pissed-off constipated Barney-looking guy with a prune-shaped head came marching down towards Groot. The teen then tried to trip the guy using his vines that he sprung from the ground. But it was for nought. Some unknown force flung Groot several feet away from the man and Groot crashed down, landing on his back.

“GROOT!” His father, Rocket screamed as the raccoon sprinted towards his son. “Are you all right? Is anything broken?” Rocket asked frantically as he looked his son over, checking for any broken bones or other injuries.

Groot shook him off and began to sit up. He then felt something weird. He looked at Rocket. The tree was turning into dust. 

“I am Groo-.” He couldn’t finish his sentence before he vanished into thin air and everything faded to black.


	2. It’ll be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot wakes up from his dream. Rocket consoles Groot.

“I AM GROOT!” Groot screamed as he opened his deep brown eyes and jolted up in his bed, clutching his blankets and reaching for his Bob Ross doll.

There was a knock on his door. “I am Groot.” He nervously told the person on the other side as they opened the door and Rocket walked in, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he held a candle in his other one.

“Groot? What’re you doing up so early?” His father yawned sleepily. “You’re usually fast asleep right now, hoping to sleep in so you can skip school.” He asked as he set the candle down on Groot’s dresser. “What’s wrong?”

Groot hesitated in telling Rocket about his nightmare, but this dream was too vivid, too real. “I- I am- Gr- Groot.” He struggled to say, the memories of the dream still fresh in his mind.

Rocket was troubled by Groot’s answer. The teen has been having nightmares for the past two weeks. But the details of those dreams weren’t as vivid as this one. Rocket even made the decision to have Groot seen by a psychologist to determine the cause of his nightmares. Whether it was from too much stress and anxiety from trying to be a typical teenager that was part of Xandar’s Most Famous Family or something more serious.

“Calm down, breathe.” Rocket instructed Groot as he placed his arm around his son in a fatherly manner. “Now, was this a new dream or the same one that you’ve been having?”

“I am Groot.” The frightened teen answered.

“The same one?” Rocket was now worried. Groot nodded nervously. “Okay, scooch over in your bed, I’ll climb into bed with you so we can talk.”

Groot’s typical teenager attitude suddenly comes back. “I am Groot.” He responded as he tried to turn over on his side.

“Groot, you’re not going to get much sleep if you don’t talk about it. I can probably narrow down the cause for you.” Rocket said. He wasn’t a psychologist, let alone a head shrink. But he would do anything to make Groot more comfortable.

“I... am... Groot.” Groot tried to explain without shaking in fear. “I am Groot.” He then went on to describe the details of his dream to Rocket.

The raccoon noticed how fearful Groot was. Rocket knew that Groot didn’t like anyone hugging him, like a typical teen. But Groot was shaking and bawling too much to notice his father hugging him and patting him on his back while he softly sung to him.

“It’ll be okay, buddy. No one is here to harm you.” Rocket whispered in Groot’s ear as he turned on the TV to an Old rerun of _Bob Ross’ ‘The Joy of Painting.’_ The raccoon then rocked Groot to sleep before he went to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Rocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War wrecked my Groot-sized heart.


End file.
